The Battle
by Lady Zae
Summary: More trouble for the Animorphs?


**The Battle**

  


**Chapter 1**

My names' Jacqueline. Just Jacqueline. I can't tell you my last name or my phone number or my address, but I can tell you that we're in trouble. Big trouble. You see Earth is being taken over by aliens. By now (If I haven't lost you already) you must be wondering why I'm not locked up in a room one with rubber walls.

I can tell you why I'm not locked up, if you'll listen. The aliens are real. Terrifyingly real. The aliens, Yeerks, are a vial parasitic species out to get the human race, but Yeerks don't just destroy. Oh no they couldn't let us off that easy. They take over, totally and completely take over, mind and body. They crawl inside you're ear and wrap there slimy bodies around your brain. They flip your brain like an open book, reading your thoughts, dreams and memories. It's not pleasant. Take it from me, I've had one of those disgusting slugs in my head.

We are the Animal morphers. That's kind of a mouthful so we shortened it to Animorph. We acquire the DNA of animals to fight the Yeerks. We will win, we have to win. Humanity is counting on it.

**Chapter 2**

"Look all we have to do is bust in throw around some equipment then brake out. Simple," said David

"While controllers are shooting at us with Dracon beams? I don't thinks so. Not even Xena here would do something like that." Marco said lounging in the hayloft.

"Oh, really?" asked Rachel raising her eyebrow.

"I think we should try something less direct," Cassie said "I know that this project has to be stopped, but what David is suggesting is to risky and some one could easily get hurt."

"What's are goal for this mission? I mean these are all really great plans and everything, but what are we trying to do?" I asked

"Oh, sorry Jaq," Jake said " Tobias and Ax found a new Yeerk research lab and observatory apparently they do develop there own technology, anyway if we could destroy this lab of there's it would make quite an impact."

"Where is it?" I asked.

Okay that's the other problem.> Tobias said looking at me with his fierce hawk eyes.

"What? You don't know where it is?" Marco said.

Of course I know where it is. That's the problem.>

"Ok now you've lost me," Cassie said.

The entrance is in the school locker room>

"So?" Asked Rachel "What's the problem?"

It was in the girls' locker room>

Cassie covered her mouth and tried in vain not to laugh. I glanced at Rachel. Big Mistake, we both started laughing a little bit hysterically. Just a little bit.

I do not understand the problem. Is this locker room a sacred place for humans?>

"So wait a minute. You want me, Jake and Tobias to go into the girls locker room?" Marco asked.

"That's the plan," Jake said.

"You knew about this?" Marco said looking at his best friend.

Jake nodded, grinning not trusting him self to speak.

I still do not understand the problem.> Ax said.

Some ones coming. I think it's your dad Cassie, he has someone with him though.> Tobias said.

"Ax you better morph human," Jake said "And remember the clothing."

Yes prince Jake> Ax said I will remember the->

"Human clothing, ing innnggg clothING," Ax said.

"Ax don't do that, don't play with words," Jake said.

"Yes Prince Jake," Ax replied then a moment later "ak JA-KE"

Jake sighed and muttered something.

I can hear that. Remember?> Tobias said.

I got the feeling he would be grinning if he had a mouth.

Jake glared at Tobias, then his face suddenly changed and he started laughing.

Jake he's the truck is pulling up. Cassie's dad is getting out> Tobias said suddenly grim. And Chapman>

"Chapman? As in Vice-principal–none-of-that-nonsense-needs-a-toupee-Chapman?"

Yes Marco>

"And I didn't finish my history assignment?" Marco said.   
  
  
  


** Chapter 3**

" Chapman? With MY Dad? Are you sure?" Cassie demanded.

Yes Cassie, I'm sure.>

"Why though? I mean, I haven't done anything in school, I don't think, so that means..." Cassie trailed off.

I threw a meaningful look at Jake. We both knew what this might mean.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Jake told us. "Maybe Chapman just found an injured animal... maybe."

" Yeah," said Marco "And maybe Visser 3 got out of bed this morning and decided to where pink."

"Marco, you do know HOW to shut-up, don't you?" Rachel asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Marco ignored her and so did everyone else. We all had much bigger problems.

"Hop in Tobias," She said holding open an empty cage.

Excuse me?>He thought-shrieked. A cage? Me in a cage? I don't think so.>

"Look, if Chapman sees four, no five kids and a bird in the barn he might get suspicious. Don't worry, it won't be   
for very long," She said.

Tobias grumbled for a while ,but got in the cage.

"Okay, now act like your left wing is broken," she said "Good, just keep at it."

** Chapter 4**

" We'd love the chance to teach anything we can to the students about animals and the environment,"

"I wouldn't want to impose," Chapman said.

"Oh don't worry about it! We'd love to get as many children -and parents- involved as we can!"

Tobias was just finished with his first squawk when Chapman and Cassie's dad walked into the barn.

"Cassie, your father's volunteered to give an orientation to The Sharing on the world of animals, how does that sound to you?" Mr. Chapman asked.

I could see Cassie blink and shift her weight.

"Uh… Great! I, um, that's great Dad!" Cassie's lied with false enthusiasm.

_LoL, this was written forever ago... I used to adore the Animorph series..._   



End file.
